


Young Master

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Brief Mild Angst, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, No cheating, Poly Eren, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Erwin, Sub Levi, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Victorian Similar Universe, Voyeurism, dom eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi found himself in Erwin’s bed more often than he had in ages, and instead of the usual tense muscles and tight words, there was calm.  They made love, and relaxed in the soft afterglow of their affection, voices muted and fond and lingering.</p><p>Always Eren, Eren, Eren.</p><p>Yet something held them back from bringing Eren there, too.  Pulling him between their sheets, tugging off his clothes.  Giving him what they all wanted.  It felt wrong somehow, like stealing something for themselves that was meant for all the world.  </p><p>Taking the sun from the sky, and burying it beneath them in shadow.</p><p>Written for Eruriren Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Notes... right... This is a Victorian similar AU. Basically it's vaguely Victorian, but if you're looking for a 100% historically accurate fic, this is probably not it. It is primarily an eruriren, but there is also side erejean mentioned throughout, and chapter four is strictly erejean. There is no cheating here, but Eren is poly. There is no Erwin/Eren/Levi/Jean. There are also some bondage elements in here, so mind the tags, and enjoy.

 

The sun was just starting to drop below the horizon, the sky lit up beautifully, colors dancing over the intermittent clouds.  Erwin was grateful the master bedroom faced west, because while he could appreciate the spectacle of sunset, he would have been less pleased with the morning light shining into his quarters.  Not that he often slept late, but when it did happen the cool darkness of dawn was a blessing.  He sat at the dark wooden table on his balcony, paperwork spread out in front of him, a lamp burning to supplement the waning light of evening.  Erwin had an office he could be working in, but most of the servants were hesitant to enter his room without an express invitation, and he didn’t want to be disturbed right then.  Not when he was so close to finishing his duties.  

 

Levi was, of course, an exception.  He wasn’t a servant, exactly, but he that didn’t stop him from ruling the household with an iron fist.  Working at the Smith estate was a blessing and a curse, both eagerly sought after and feared by maids and serving girls alike.  They knew they could seek employment without fearing the usual unwanted attentions many were often subjected to by their masters.  There were no wandering hands in the Smith household.  No debauched stares, no suggestive whispers, no threats of violence if they didn’t stay quiet and behave.  They need not worry about their chamber door opening in the dark of night, or being shoved into a shadowy corner with their skirts rucked up as they fought down tears.  The three masters of the house were nothing if not respectful of the women who worked for them, and compared to the other estates nearby it was a haven.

 

But it was not without costs.  Levi was in charge of the help, and it did not take long for new servants to figure out he was more frightening than Master Smith by a mile, at least when it came to their duties.  Every room was kept spotless, not a speck of dust allowed even in those vacant bedrooms that never saw use.  The kitchen was immaculate, the baths always sparkling bright, the laundry pressed to perfection.  There was no dirt, no clutter.  No streaks on the glassware, no cobwebs in the corners, no footprints lingering in the entryways.

 

The servants knew they wouldn’t be fired, or flogged, or hurt in any way.  Levi’s mouth was a weapon in its own right, though, and it only took a few tongue lashings for them to figure out exactly how clean was good enough for the man’s exacting standards.  Erwin told him to go easy on them sometimes, but he never listened, and Erwin always shook his head and fought down a smile.

 

Erwin was shaken from his reverie when the door that led to the balcony opened and Levi emerged with fresh pot of tea, along with a tray bearing a trio of cups and a pile of baked goods.  He poured Erwin some tea, then filled his own cup, leaving the third on the tray next to the pastries that neither one of them had any interest in eating.  

 

They weren’t meant for them anyway.  The cooks knew better.  Levi sat with one chair between Erwin and himself, sipping his tea and eying Erwin meaningfully.  After a few moments Erwin stacked his papers up with a resigned sigh, because this was Levi telling him without words that he was done for the day, and he knew better than to argue.  

 

Arguing with Levi was always fruitless, and Erwin had long since given up trying.  He drank deeply from his cup, watching with half a smile as Levi did the same, then let his gaze flit out over the grounds spread out below them.

 

“And where is the young Master?”  Erwin asked, already fairly certain of the answer.  Levi followed his stare out towards the horizon, a smirk somewhere hidden just beneath his mouth.

 

“Still out riding, I presume.”  It was just the two of them, and Erwin did not feel the need to rein in his words.

 

“His horse, or the stable boy?”  Levi snorted, grinning widely and giving a shrug.

 

“Not sure.  Both, probably.”

 

Their question was answered when Eren burst through the doors, still in his riding clothes with a crop in hand.  His white pants clung to him in a way that was almost unfair, tucked into black boots that reached just under his knees.  The loose fitting cream colored shirt he wore was unbuttoned more than strictly necessary, and wrinkled enough to suggest he’d shed it at some point over the course of the afternoon and not been too worried about where it landed.  Eren’s suspenders hung free from his belt, the straps dangling carelessly down over his thighs.  His long hair was a mess, and it was fairly obvious how it had gotten that way, at least to Levi and Erwin.

 

They’d tangled it just like that themselves enough times to recognize the signs.  He’d set out earlier in the day with a ponytail, and Levi would be willing to bet he could find the leather tie discarded somewhere in the stables where it had been absently tugged out.  Eren’s cheeks were still flushed pink, mouth bright red, a little purple bruise visible just beneath his collar.  Lips swollen, eyes dancing, and Erwin spared a moment of sympathy for Jean.

 

Maybe he should send word to the stable master and give the poor boy the day off tomorrow.  

 

Erwin noticed Levi’s stare lingering on the riding crop Eren held, pupils blown wide in those steely eyes, lip worried between his teeth.  He knew just what Levi was thinking, and the first stirrings of heat began coiling in Erwin’s stomach.

 

Eren didn’t use a crop when he went horseback riding.

 

The young Master collapsed into the seat between them, throwing one of his legs over Erwin’s lap and leaning into Levi with a smile.  He rested his elbow on the back of Levi’s chair, toying with Levi’s dark hair casually.  As though it wasn’t intimate, and affectionate, and totally out of place on the balcony of Erwin’s room where anyone could see.  Eren set the crop down on the table in front of him, the leather tip pointed deliberately towards Levi, before picking up a cookie from the tray and taking a bite of it.  He addressed Erwin, though his attention was mostly on Levi, eyes eating him alive.

 

“All done with work for the day, Master Smith?”  

 

“I’m finished.  And Levi’s seen to the servants.  You missed dinner again, though it seems you were tending to other… appetites.”  Eren smiled wider, looking at Erwin with bright green eyes that held no trace of shame.

 

Never had.  Never would, and Erwin was grateful for it.  Shame would be out of place on Eren.  Clothes that didn’t quite fit him, sitting strangely on his bones.

 

“I’ll have Sasha bring a tray to my room before I retire.  My appetites are…”  He trailed off and turned back towards Levi, who was watching him like a mouse watched a cat, with wariness and the knowledge of just how sharp Eren’s teeth were.  Eren nosed briefly into Levis cheek, pulling back before he had time to complain.  “Not quite sated.  Perhaps we can all call it an early night.  Before the ghosts of the manor come out to play.”

 

Eren was waiting for an answer from Levi, discarding what was left of his sweet in favor of running a hand up Levi’s thigh.  The man shuddered almost imperceptibly, but Erwin had been picking out those little shivers for a long time, and Levi couldn’t hide it from him.  Levi stood up, shaking off Eren’s hand in the process and picking up the riding crop from the table.

 

“I’ll put this where it belongs and have Petra tidy up out here.  Give me those papers, I’ll return them to your office before I bathe.”  Levi took the sheaf of paperwork from Erwin’s fingers, pinning a chastising look on Eren before continuing.  “You need to clean up too, young Master.  You smell of horse.”  Levi smirked, letting his eyes crawl unrepentantly over Eren’s form.  “And of stable boy.”

 

Levi left without another word, but none were necessary.  He’d told Eren to wash up, and considering the way Levi had been eyeing that riding crop, the man had been practically pleading.  Eren glanced back over at Erwin, brows raised.

 

“And you, Master Smith?”    Erwin didn’t try to hide his expressions the way Levi did, and he let his smile go wicked and predatory.

 

“I hope the new girl isn’t too troubled by spirits.”

 

The moaning that sometimes echoed through the halls at night wasn’t that of the dead, and Eren took his leave of Erwin with lingering touch to his hand.  He looked hungry, and not for the food that Sasha would be leaving in his room.

 

Maybe Erwin should give Levi tomorrow off, too.  It was only fair.


	2. Flame

Eren locked the door to his room before easing the bookshelf aside and creeping down the passage that lurked behind it.  He carried a candle to light his path, though he didn’t really need it to see by.  Eren had made his way down these hidden hallways enough times that he could do so in the dark with his eyes closed and both hands behind his back.  When he finally reached the door he sought Eren slipped off the key he wore around his neck and unlocked it, wondering what he would find this time.

 

Erwin and Levi always arrived before Eren, easing into the secret chambers behind Master Smith’s closet well ahead of Eren himself. In the early days of their relationship it was mostly accidental.  Eren was nervous, fumbling through his bath for too long or hesitating for what felt like hours outside the door before going inside.  But as days turned to weeks, months, years, all of that uncertainty fell away and he realized they strived to show up early, to be waiting for him.  Eren pictured them rushing through their tasks, hurriedly washing and drying themselves, fleeing to their private room to eagerly await his arrival.  It never failed to bring a smile to his face, even after so long together, and Eren didn’t ever know quite what to expect.

 

Sometimes Erwin and Levi would be naked and kneeling, collared with their hands behind their backs, eyes on the ground in perfect submission.  Other times one of them would be sprawled out on the mattress, ropes spreading their thighs wide, wrists tied to the headboard as the other teased and tormented them.  Then again Eren often found them simply in bed with one another, mouths coming together wet and messy, the soft sounds they made music to his ears.  Eren loved them no matter what sort of picture they painted for him, because they were his, and he was never disappointed.

 

They were always, always works of art, and Eren was privileged to lay eyes on them.

 

When he opened the door and slipped inside, Eren’s breath caught in his chest, and he felt grateful all over again for the gifts he’d been given.  The fireplace burned bright, throwing out warm light into the room, but those orange flames were not what caught Eren’s gaze.  He set his candle down on the table next to the door and stared a moment, appreciating the sight.

 

Erwin sat in a padded wooden chair, gloriously naked, his hands bound behind him to the wood of his seat.  His legs were lifted over the arms of the chair and tied in place with the same soft silk rope that held his wrists, leaving him splayed open obscenely.  Levi straddled him, also nude, his own legs tucked underneath Erwin’s.  Positioned just right to rut suggestively against him, which Levi did with gusto.  He ground into Erwin as they kissed, loud and sloppy, his hands hungry on Erwin’s skin.  There was oil shining between Levi’s cheeks, and though Eren could not see clearly, he knew Erwin would also be slick with fluid.

 

Ready for him, always.  Levi made sure.

 

If they heard him come in they did not acknowledge it, and when Eren pressed his back against Levi’s he was rewarded with a little gasp of surprise.  Levi pulled back from Erwin’s mouth to glance up at Eren, voice breathy and strained as he whispered out a greeting.

 

“M-Master.  We were waiting for you.”   _ Master _ .

 

Eren chuckled low, pressing a kiss to Levi’s temple and reaching out with his left hand to brush messy honey locks out of Erwin’s eyes.

 

“Doesn’t look like you were waiting.”  It came out more amused than anything else, no judgement to be found, but Levi still sputtered in response.

 

Their Master could be deliciously cruel, after all.

 

“W-we were, I just-”

 

Levi’s words cut off as Eren’s right hand slipped between his cheeks, rubbing gentle circles against his slicked entrance.  Levi leaned back against him, eyes fluttering closed, hips arching into the touch.

 

“You just?”  Levi mewled out a needy sound, trying to find his voice through the sensation of Eren’s index finger pressing into him.

 

“We- we just-”

 

Eren brushed his other hand over Erwin’s mouth, smiling and pleased when the blond sucked the first two fingers between his lips and began laving at them.  Erwin’s tongue was wet and eager on his skin, Levi’s whole body alight against him, and Eren could not keep back his amusement.

 

“You just couldn’t wait for me to take you, so you got ready for me because you’re an impatient, greedy little thing.”

 

Eren slid his finger deeper into Levi, pulling it out slowly, fucking him with infinite patience.  Levi nodded in answer, and Eren felt more than saw Erwin buck against him, making Levi whine again.  He twisted his fingers in Erwin’s mouth, watching as moisture leaking out around his hand, those blue eyes blown black with lust.  Eren could feel Erwin making quiet noises against his skin, broken and pitiful.  He wondered how long Levi had been teasing the man before he arrived.

 

“Now, Levi.  Use your words.  You couldn’t wait for me?”

 

Just as Levi was about to answer Eren slipped another finger into him, stealing his voice and leaving only moans behind.  He sucked at the pale skin of Levi’s throat, easing his fingers out of Erwin’s mouth and trailing them down his chest.  Eren took Erwin’s arousal in his fist, holding his gaze as he mouthed bruises up on Levi’s shoulders.  Two fingers scissored inside of Levi, and Eren’s fist was brutally tight on Erwin’s cock, both of them shuddering and mindless.

 

Precisely how Eren like them, and he worked them for a bit longer, drawing them up close to climax.  He’d been there less than five minutes and already they shivered under his mouth, quaking at his touch, gasped out his name.  Eren felt the dark power of dominance rolling through him, and when Levi started going tense and twitchy he pulled away.  Withdrew his fingers, and released Erwin’s length, and listened with sadistic joy as they both whimpered helplessly at the loss.

 

“Levi, fetch me that crop and then put some pillows down and get on your hands and knees in front of Erwin.  Face the bed.”

 

Eren leaned down to kiss Erwin as Levi scrambled to obey, licking up the drool on Erwin’s chin before savaging his mouth.  The crop was pressed into his palm, and he took it without breaking their kiss, teeth vicious on Erwin’s lips.  He kissed him until Erwin was breathless, until he could feel the man twisting underneath him, hips seeking friction, body tight with need.  When he pulled back Erwin tried to follow, mouth open as he leaned forward, held back by the ropes that bound him.  Eren smiled as he strained against his bonds, but he did not give into those pleading eyes, because deep down Erwin didn’t want him to.

 

He wanted to be denied.  Teased and then ignored, again and again, until he was shaking with want and could not help himself.  No one refused Master Smith, the wealthiest man for a hundred miles.

 

No except Eren, and he left Erwin leaking pearly fluid onto his abdomen and turned his attention to Levi instead.

 

Levi, who was kneeling on pillows with his ass in the air, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder at Eren with flushed cheeks and eyes that shone.  

 

“Oh, Levi.  Look at you.”

 

Levi shuddered at the implied praise, because Eren did not need to say the words with all that love in his tone.  He did anyway, trailing the leather tip of the crop over the inside of Levi’s thighs and murmuring softly.

 

“So pretty on your knees.  I’m gonna sink my teeth into that beautiful skin.  You’ll be wearing my bites under your clothes for days.”  Eren let the crop rest over Levi’s entrance, leather teasing at the bright pink flesh there.  “Gonna fuck you so hard you can’t sit down tomorrow.  Would you like that Levi?”  

 

Levi made a noise of assent, and Eren let the crop fall heavy on his ass with a loud smack.  Levi’s back arched artfully, mouth falling open on a groan.

 

“I’m sorry, love.  I didn’t hear you.  I asked, would you like me to fuck you until you can’t walk straight?  Or should I leave you here and tend to Erwin instead?”  Levi shook his head, hair falling into his eyes, hips lifting higher into the air.

 

“No, please Master.  Fuck me, I need you to, please.”  Eren hummed, delivering a blow to Levi’s other cheek.

 

“I’m not sure you mean it.”  Another two strikes, one after the other, and Levi was begging as pink danced across the pale swell of his ass.

 

“Please, Master, I’ll be a good boy, I won’t come without permission, I’ll let you hear all the noises I make.  Please, I need your cock, give it to me, Master, I-”

 

_ Smack, smack, smack, smack,  _ the leather fell over and over again, and Levi’s words were gone, replaced with breathy sighs and Eren’s name.  Eren dropped the crop and reached down to stroke Erwin with his right hand, coaxing him back to full hardness without even sparing him a glance.

 

“What do you think, pet?  Does he deserve to be fucked?”

 

“If it pleases you, Master, he’s been good,” Erwin gasped, and Eren didn’t need to look at him to know he was gnawing at his lip and struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

Eren went to his knees behind Levi, still stroking Erwin absently, thumbing over his leaking slit.  He groped roughly at the abused flesh of Levi’s ass with his free hand, teasing close to his entrance without touching it, grinning when Levi tried to maneuver closer.

 

“If it’s too much for you, what do you say, love?”

 

Because it could be too much, depending both on Eren’s mood and Levi’s obedience, and he needed to know Levi was ready.

 

“G-gold.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the second filthiest thing I've ever written. That's not really a necessary note, I'm just proud.

 

“G-gold.”  Levi’s voice was breathy, and Eren’s thumb found home and began circling the warmth of his entrance slowly.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Eren gave Levi’s ass a solid smack, the already heated skin coloring brighter under his hand, and then slipped two of his fingers back inside.  Levi shoved into him, trying to take him deeper, but Eren wouldn’t have it.  Kept his touch gentle, inexorable, fingers sliding in and out slowly and he reveled in the way Levi relaxed around him.  He kept fingering Levi, kneading at his ass with his other hand, but pointed his gaze back to Erwin.

 

Erwin who was watching, enraptured, cock twitching as though it was him being worked open instead of Levi.  Eren caught his gaze and held it as he leaned over, licking a hot stripe up the underside of Erwin’s arousal.  It was wet, salty with the precome that had oozed from Erwin’s slit, and Eren nuzzled his face against it sweetly before sucking the head into his mouth.

 

Erwin did not need to be coaxed into letting his moans out as Levi often did, and the sound he made was delicious.  Eren rubbed tortuous circles against Levi’s prostate as he laved at Erwin’s crown, Levi mewling profanities as Erwin gasped out Eren’s name.  The blond’s cock was heavy in his mouth, and Eren stared right into his bright eyes as he bobbed lower, taking Erwin deeper between his lips.  Deeper, deeper, until he forced his own throat open to nose into the dark blond curls at the base of Erwin’s shaft.  He swallowed around Erwin’s length, and felt him buck in his mouth, easing back to let moisture drip down between the sub’s cheeks.

 

Eren pressed a third finger into Levi as he all but gagged around Erwin, his other hand rubbing affectionately at Levi’s thighs.  Levi fucking  _ keened _ ,  hips so high in the air it looked painful, elbows collapsing underneath him as he turned his face to the side and let his cheek rest against the pillow under his arms.  Watching Eren suck Erwin off, and the young Master met his steely gaze and lowered his head to start eating Erwin open.

 

“Fffffuck!”  It was more of a hiss than an actual word, voice broken already and Eren had only just started. 

 

With Levi already wretched and rutting against his hands, and Erwin no longer in control of his voice, Eren felt fucking  _ powerful _ .

 

Erwin tried to press harder against Eren’s mouth, canting his hips forward, and Eren brought his free hand up to hold him in place. Tongue swirling, and messy, and when he shoved it past the ring of muscle to lick inside of Erwin, the man thighs began shaking under the strain of pleasure.  Levi panted, spellbound by his lovers, and Eren decided he looked far too relaxed for someone with a trio of digits fucking him apart.  He backed off of Erwin with his mouth, stroking him again instead and looking deviously at his other sub.

 

Eren pulled his fingers out of Levi, and he suddenly looked betrayed, mouth forming a sullen pout and brows coming together in protest.  Eren wasn’t sure what he was going to say when his lips parted, whether he planned on begging or complaining, because Levi didn’t get the chance.  Lost all his breath as Eren pushed the tip of his cock into him, but instead of thrusting forward he grabbed Levi’s hip and tugged him roughly backwards to impale him.  Levi made a pathetic, beautiful sound, mouth falling open, hands fisting the pillow he rested on.

 

“Up on your elbows, Levi.  Arch your back for me.”  

 

Levi complied, limbs shaky where they didn’t quite want to hold him, spine curving deliciously.  Eren fisted his hand in Levi’s hair, tugging him further up, grinding deeper against the sub where he was already fully seated.  He released those wild black strands to splay his palm out over Levi’s shoulders, running it down his spine, then back up to his ass.  Levi shivered at every touch, hips rolling instinctively, seeking friction.  His jaw quivered, and then he looked back at Eren, pupils black with want.

 

“Please, Master.  I love you, please…”  Eren closed his eyes, letting the words ring through his ears, smiling.  Letting them sink in all over, absorbing them into his skin, breathing them into his lungs, swallowing them down with his mouth.

 

“That’s not fair, little pet.”

 

But Levi  _ knew  _ it wasn’t fair.  That’s why he’d said it, and the profession of love had exactly the effect he’d desired.  Eren began  _ savaging  _ him, forgetting all about Erwin for a moment and pistoning brutally into Levi.  His fingers dug harshly into Levi’s hips, bruising with how hard Eren gripped him.  Levi jolted forward with every thrust, cock bobbing between his thighs to smack into his stomach, leaving wet streaks of precome in its wake.  He made filthy noises, high pitched and gasping and mixed with incoherent begging.  Eren devastated him, and Levi gave himself over to the violence of the brunet’s motions.  Eren reached around Levi’s waist to take him in hand, cock slick and hot and throbbing at his touch.

 

“Please…”  Eren stroked him hard and fast, leaning forward to whisper low in Levi’s ear.

 

“Please what?  Surely you don’t want to come already, pet.”  Levi nodded fiercely, biting his lip with a whimper, driving himself back into Eren’s every thrust.  Then he lifted one of his arms up and reached behind him, wrapping it around Eren’s neck and holding on tight.

 

“I do, it’s been days, please Master, make me come for you.”

 

Eren smiled, kissing the side of Levi’s face, his hair, his ear.   _ Make me come for you.  _  So manipulative.  Levi knew exactly what to say, and how to say it, in order to get what he wanted.  On his knees calling Eren ‘Master’, ass striped red from Eren’s crop, pleading in a voice that was more whine than words…

 

Owning Eren, body and soul, and in control like he always was.

 

But even being led by the nose, Eren couldn’t manage to refuse him, and he worked his dripping arousal even harder.  Buried his cock into Levi with increasing violence, growling praise and filth into his throat.

 

“Okay beautiful.  Come whenever you like with that pretty little cock of yours.  Want me to lick it off my fingers and give you a taste?  You taste so good, precious little slut, always hungry for it.  If I’d taken too long to get here you’d have sat on Erwin and ridden him until you couldn’t see straight, wouldn’t you?” 

 

Levi shivered, bouncing backwards onto Eren’s arousal, mouth hanging open.  He was drooling, flushed and sweating with hair falling in his face.  Eren eased his free hand up Levi’s chest, shoving three fingers between his lips and fighting back a groan when Levi laved at them like a kitten.  Levi wasn’t totally happy unless that needy mouth of his was working around something.  Eren’s cock, or his hand, or his tongue.  Levi suckled his fingers, moaning into them, and Eren kneed his thighs a bit wider grind himself deep between Levi’s cheeks and listened to him sob with euphoria.  He spared a glance for Erwin, who was watching them with rapt attention.  Twitching, cock swollen and inflamed, and if Levi wasn’t so noisy Eren probably could’ve heard Erwin’s heavy breathing.  His chest was heaving, his eyes black, and Eren winked at him before turning away.

 

He heard the sound he made then, a shaky little groan, and Eren grinned wider.

 

Levi began to tense, thighs going unsteady, precome slicking heavily from his crown as Eren thumbed over it.  His fingers went painfully tight in Eren’s hair, his other hand clutching at the pillow below as though it might ground him.  Eren could feel Levi’s muscles clenching around his shaft, and he fucked into mercilessly, trying to drive him over the edge.  Pulled his fingers out of Levi’s mouth just to listen to his unhappy whine at their absence.

 

“That’s it, Levi.  Come on.”

 

“Please,  _ please… _ ”  Eren wasn’t sure Levi knew he was talking, but he answered anyway, whispering between kisses.

 

“Shhh, that’s it, love, come for me.  Come for me, Levi.”

 

Levi obeyed, shooting over Eren’s knuckles and calling his name again and again.  He trembled out his orgasm in bursts, melting into Eren’s embrace as the last vestiges of climax faded.  Eren kept kissing him, kept stroking him, until Levi pushed his hand away, overstimulated and overwhelmed.  

 

He eased himself out of Levi, still hard and unsated, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.  Levi was boneless and smiling, limp in Eren’s arms as he deposited him on the blankets.  Eren held out his come soaked fingers, and Levi laved at them without prompting, sucking them into his mouth one at a time, running his tongue between them.  Even once they were clean he kept at it, clutching Eren’s hand to his lips, mouthing hungrily at his fingers.  When Eren tugged his hand away Levi whimpered and looked almost tearful, and Eren shushed him, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

 

“I’ll get you something to suck on, love.  Hold on.”

 

Eren stood, striding across the room to stand behind Erwin’s chair.  He licked at his throat, untying the ropes that held Erwin’s arms and thighs and dropping them carelessly to the floor.  Erwin leaned into Eren’s mouth, and even though there were no more ropes binding him he remained still.  Kept his legs in place, left his hands behind him.

 

Waited for his Master’s orders, which came murmured between soft kisses to Erwin’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Come get in my lap.”

 

Eren left Erwin to follow him, striding back over to the bed and nudging Levi lower on the mattress to make room near the headboard.  He climbed up and sat down, leaning against the wood of the frame and catching Erwin’s gaze.  Eren patted his thighs in invitation, and Erwin settled awkwardly into his lap, facing forward at Eren’s urging.  He was too big to fit there comfortably, sprawling out over Eren’s legs.

 

Then Eren pressed him forward on his hands, leaving Erwin seated on his thighs with his palms splayed on the sheets in front of them.  Levi watched them from the foot of the bed, eyes glassy, two of own fingers absently tracing his lips.

 

“Here, Levi.  A mouth to suck on, just for you.”

 

Levi sat up lazily, still blissfully relaxed, and began kissing Erwin.  It was slow, and wet, and Eren listened to the music they made together for a while, tracing idle patterns over Erwin’s thighs.  They started to make hushed, pleased sounds into their kisses, and Eren slipped a finger back inside of Erwin’s already stretched hole.  He jolted at the intrusion before relaxing around it, and Eren had a second finger in before long, slicking in and out of Erwin’s muscled flesh.  Levi was not giving Erwin a chance to breathe, clutching at his hair and jaw and neck as he fucked his tongue ruthlessly into Erwin’s mouth.  It was beautiful to watch over the wide plane of Erwin’s back, shoulders flexing where he leaned forward into Levi, hips rolling back onto Eren’s touch.

 

Eren was in no hurry, but when Erwin began all but riding his fingers in desperation Eren edged a third in.  Worked him for a long time, smiling as Levi tried to swallow Erwin whole, his kisses slowly growing heated.  Erwin was well past ready when Eren slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, pressing in an inch at a time, feeling Erwin shiver all over when he buried himself to the hilt.  He gave him a moment to adjust before resting his hands on Erwin’s waist and pressing his lips against the smooth skin spread out before him.

 

“Ride me, pet.”  Erwin groaned, hips already grinding up and down, even before he mumbled his answer against Levi’s lips.

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Erwin did not take things slow.  As soon as he found the right angle, Erwin began fucking himself hard on Eren’s cock.  He was unable to keep himself latched onto Levi’s mouth as he rocked back and forth, so Levi took pity on him.  Licked at Erwin’s throat, and bit at his collarbones, and after stroking himself back to full hardness he eased beneath the blond and spread his thighs.

 

“Master, tell him to fuck me.”  Levi’s voice was almost whiny, breathless and bossy and mostly adorable.  It was a request, and it was not, and Eren grinned wide and gave a rough smack to Erwin’s ass.

 

“You heard him, love.  Fuck us both.”

 

They had to reposition themselves, Erwin coming up onto his knees to slide into Levi’s well fucked entrance, Eren rising on his own to make things easier on his subs.    When Erwin began moving again it was more slowly, overwhelmed by Levi’s flesh tight around him.  Every forward thrust saw him buried in Levi, every jolt of his hips backwards impaling himself on Eren’s shaft.  He shuddered with each motion, erratic and gasping and barely keeping it together.

 

Then Eren began moving, fucking hard into Erwin, the thrust carrying forward into Levi.  Soon he was fucking them both, pounding one into the next.  Erwin had already been teased and ignored and fucked open, and Eren wasn’t surprised when he started to tense and moan almost immediately.  The press of Levi’s walls on his cock coupled with the stretch of Eren inside him was too much, and just enough.  Erwin did not last long, coming inside Levi with a groan after a minute or two of vicious strokes.  Eren ravaged him through his orgasm, waiting for Erwin to go slack and relaxed.  When he did Eren slowed, kissing Erwin’s shoulders lovingly, speaking low and sweet.

 

“Should I keep going, or is it too much?  I can stop, and finish Levi again, if you want.”  

 

Erwin nodded drunkenly, moving forward off of Eren’s shaft to collapse in bed next to Levi, nosing into his hair with closed eyes.  He looked like he would be asleep any second, and Eren’s chest ached with fondness at the sight of him.  Hair a mess, sweaty and pink skinned with limbs loose and pliant.  Levi was just as bad, if not worse, Erwin’s seed leaking obscenely from him, marks from Eren’s mouth all over Levi’s neck and chest and shoulders.  Levi spread his legs wider and reached out in invitation, and it would take a stronger will than Eren possessed to refuse him.

 

He pressed into Levi’s come slick heat, eliciting a delicious little noise from him, along with a shiver.  Levi was liquid beneath him, and Eren hooked his arms beneath those pale thighs and bent him in half.  Pressed Levi’s knees up into the mattress, and gave himself over to the scent of sex and sweat.  The sounds Levi made, weak and mewling and so fucking pleased.  The feel of his skin, the dark hair haloed around his head, the moisture leaking from his mouth.  Levi reached up and began jerking himself off, hard and fast, and Eren increased his pace.

 

Levi’s legs seized under the assault, his whole body jolting with Eren’s every thrust, toes curling, back arching off the bed.  Eren pistoned into him harder, groaning and hissing and close,  _ so close. _

 

“E-Eren!”  

 

Eren bent forward to bring their mouths together, teeth sharp on Levi’s lips, barely able to sustain the kiss with how violently he took him.  Levi mumbled Eren’s name into his tongue, then went tight and still and came over his own hand with a pained noise.  The face he made and the clench of his walls was enough to send Eren heaving out his own climax, filling Levi up with hot bursts of fluid, mingling with Erwin’s essence inside him.  He lay on top of Levi as the wash of bliss began to fade, content to stay there forever.

 

Then Levi grunted and shoved at him, no real strength behind the gesture, just idle annoyance.

 

“You weigh a thousand pounds, get off me.”

 

Eren pulled out of Levi, feeling him twitch at the sensation, fluid seeping from between his abused pink cheeks.  Levi made a face, cringing at the feel of Eren and Erwin’s seed dripping out of him.  Eren kissed his wrinkled nose and retrieved a washcloth from a drawer on the bedside table and wetting it with water from the pitcher there.  He cleaned Levi first, gently wiping at the tender skin of his ass and thighs, then did his best to clear away the mess they’d left on the sheets.  It did not work very well, so Eren tried to pull the sheet out from underneath Erwin and Levi, only to find them uncooperative.  They were heavy, and unmoving, wrapped up in each other and on their way swiftly to sleep.

 

“The sheets are dirty, and you’re upside down, with your heads on top of the blankets.  Lay on the pillows, and let me change the bedding.”  

 

Erwin’s response was to reach down and grab a pillow, shoving it beneath his head and pulling Levi into him tighter.  He then folded the sheet over on itself, covering the worst of the mess.  They both made sleepy noises of agreement, _ yes this is fine _ , before closing their eyes again.  Eren laughed, affection for them swelling through his chest, even if they were being especially difficult.

 

“You don’t want to wash up?  Don’t want any water?”  Levi shook his head, and Erwin waved dismissively at Eren, as though that was all the answer he needed.  He huffed out a sound of mock annoyance before continuing.  “You’re still without blankets.”  Levi peeked at Eren through half lidded eyes, brows furrowing, lips pursed somewhere between a pout and a frown.

 

“Please get us another blanket, Master?”  

 

He closed his eyes and nuzzled back into Erwin without waiting for an answer, totally confident in Eren’s compliance.  Eren dutifully retrieved a blanket from the trunk at the foot of the bed, spreading it over them and putting out the lamps.  When he crawled in next to them Levi turned to sprawl over Eren’s chest, Erwin’s legs tangling with theirs, one heavy, strong hand threading into Eren’s hair.

 

A feeling of utter peace crawled through his lungs, his chest, his guts, even as worn out as he was.  Eren had found Jean in the foulest of moods earlier, and dragged him into the stable master’s office.  He’d gone down on him, and ended up bouncing Jean in his lap as he sat in Mike’s chair, until the blond was curled up against him like a kitten.  Falling in and out of sleep, totally defenseless.  Quiet, and soothed, and Eren had brushed his hands through Jean’s hair and rubbed his back until he came back to himself enough to stagger back out to his duties.

 

Hours later.  Not that Eren cared, but Jean scolded him halfheartedly for his recklessness.  Then Eren had come home to Levi and Erwin, and broke them apart, and now they were coiled together blissfully.  Eren was not sure how he’d managed to be so lucky that he could call all three of them his own.

 

Eren fell asleep upside down atop soiled sheets, pressed so close to the edge of the bed that he could not turn on his back in fear of landing in the floor.  But he was warm, and smiling, and breathing Erwin and Levi into his nose.

 

It smelled like home.

 


	4. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is erejean, with mentions of eruriren. Someone asked me for a heads up, so just in case the notes at the beginning escaped you, here you go. This is probably my favorite chapter of the story.

Eren took his time walking out towards one of the pens near the stables, watching Jean as he worked.  He was approaching a horse from the side with his hand out, bent at the waist, gaze averted.    Sunlight played over him, his hair shining a dozen shades of blond, skin tanned and smooth and begging to be touched.  Jean spoke to the animal in a low voice, and Eren couldn’t make out the words, but the tone was soothing.  When he wasn’t shouting or insulting someone Jean’s voice was beautiful.  Quiet, and calm, and Eren wasn’t surprised when the horse allowed Jean to reach out and scratch at its neck.

 

If Jean talked to him like that, Eren would let him do whatever he liked.

 

Then the horse looked up and startled at Eren’s sudden presence behind the fence, jerking back from Jean’s touch and trotting away towards the other side of the pen.  Jean shot him a glare and Eren threw his palms up in a gesture of surrender, the glass jar in his right hand catching the sun and throwing greenish shadows out over him.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare her.” Jean huffed out a frustrated breath and made his way over to the fence, climbing up to sit on the top rung facing Eren, hands on the wood to steady himself.

 

“Him.  And it’s fine, everything fucking scares him.  Whoever was training him before we got him was a bastard.  It’s no wonder they were so eager to just give him over to Mike, he doesn’t trust people.  Not that I blame him, it’s not his fault, but I thought he’d come around a little more by now.  I make sure I’m the one who feeds him, waters him when he’s in the stable.   I groom him every day, I talk to him all the time when I’m in there and give him fruit and spoil the shit out of him, and still he-”

 

Jean had been gesturing as he spoke, voice animated and loud, but he cut himself off when he glanced down at Eren, and the brunet didn’t have to wonder why.  He could feel the stupidly fond look on his face, but couldn’t do much about it.  Jean was adorable when he talked about the horses, all the love he had for the animals shining through no matter what he was actually saying.  He blushed, a barely perceptible pink dancing over his cheeks, and he narrowed his eyes at Eren again.

 

“Shut up.  You look like an idiot.”  Eren reached up to cover his face with his empty hand, peeking through the fingers at Jean and biting his lip.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He wasn’t.  He dropped his hand and leaned against the fence next to Jean, squinting against the brightness of the sun to look up at his face.  “I didn’t say anything though.”

 

“You don’t have to.  I can feel your gross thoughts without you saying them out loud.”  Eren grinned wide then, unable to resist the temptation.

 

“I love you.”  Jean groaned, and it was his turn to cover his face as Eren eased between his knees, uncaring of any eyes that could be on them.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.  We’re  _ outside, _ Eren.”  Eren ignored him, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist and pressing his face into his stomach.  Jean didn’t resist, tugging Eren’s hair out of its ponytail to toy with the long strands.  He dropped the tie carelessly into the grass, and Eren tried not to smile.

 

Jean hated it when he wore his hair up, so Eren did so all the time, just so the blond could pull it free.  He couldn’t hold back the amusement in his voice when he spoke next, nuzzling into Jean’s warmth.

 

“Everybody  _ knows, _ Jean.  There aren’t any groundskeepers outside right now anyway, and I know Mike is having lunch in the main house.”  

 

Jean gave Eren’s hair a rough tug, glancing around anyway, but if someone was watching they were doing so from behind the dark windows of the house.

 

“You’re lucky Master Smith has such a secluded estate and discreet servants, because you have the subtlety of a rabid dog.”  Eren nosed harder into Jean’s belly, breathing in the scent of hay and sweat and grain.  Jean was dirty, was always dirty when he was working, but Eren didn’t really care.

 

“I’m lucky regarding many things in life.”  

 

Jean smacked him in the head then, and Eren pulled back smiling, disentangling his arms from around Jean’s waist to present him with the glass jar he held.  It was full of a green tinted liquid, several different types of leaves floating inside, and Jean took it with a sigh.

 

“Thank you.  She was almost out.”  Eren just shrugged, laying his head down on one of Jean’s thighs, all but purring as long fingers started combing through his hair.

 

“I know.”

 

Jean’s mother had arthritis, and Eren kept her stocked in various remedies for it.  He was technically the resident physician of the Smith estate, though there usually wasn’t much need for his services.  Eren stitched serving girls hands up from time to time when they cut themselves on glass, and set bones when they were broken or dislocated.  He treated fevers in the winter, made teas for sore throats, applied ointment to burns.  Occasionally one of the poorer families from the nearby towns rode in to see him, inevitably with a sick child or complication during childbirth.  They knew he would expect no payment from them, and wouldn’t look down his nose at them either as some of the other local physicians might.  It wasn’t as though he needed the money, anyway.

 

Eren’s father had trained him all his life to be a doctor, and then died and left him an absurd fortune.   Several small properties, his sprawling family home, more money than he could spend in a dozen lifetimes.  Eren could have been a renowned physician, or run a hospital if he so chose.

 

The few years he’d spent serving as a combat surgeon in the military had cured him of any desire to cut into flesh, though.  He’d come back when his father passed away, with instructions that he was to complete his official schooling in history and literature at the Smith estate, under the guidance of Master Erwin.

 

He was fairly sure his father had not anticipated how things would play out afterwards, all the myriad ways he would be ‘under’ Erwin Smith, but that was okay.  Grisha was long gone, as was the rest of Eren’s family, and what they thought didn’t matter anymore.

 

He had a new family, after all.  Eren would rather spend his days riding through the woods around Erwin’s home, and patching up the scraped knees of stable hands.  Teaching the cooks how to make all sorts of medicinal teas, and helping Erwin with his mountains of paperwork.

 

If he sometimes got bent over Master Smith’s desk instead, that was okay, too.

 

If Levi walked in on them, it was even better.

 

Jean did not understand.  Had never understood why Eren didn’t do more with all his knowledge and abilities.  His family had scraped and toiled all their lives, and only when Jean and his mother moved into a little house nestled on the Smith estate did things really start to look up for them.  Jean seemed to think Eren was squandering the blessings he’d been given in life.

 

But Eren had watched men die under his hands with the chaos of war around him, desperate voices begging for their families, covered in blood and filth.

Begging to go home.   _ Please, I want to go home. _

 

Eren  _ was  _ home, now, with people who were precious to him, and after all the things he’d seen he wanted nothing else.  He teased Levi in the hallways as he ordered around the servants, and rubbed Erwin’s back at the end of the day under the pretense of ‘massage therapy’.  He rode the most restless of their horses around the grounds, and picked apples from the orchards to bring to Jean’s mother so she could make pie and cobbler.  She put the house cooks to shame, and he told her so, just to see the pleased look on her face.  

 

When she smiled he could see Jean reflected in her expression, and it made Eren want to keep her safe from the whole world.

 

Eren chose random books from Erwin’s library and read them at Levi’s feet while he pored over menus and manifests.  He snuck into both of their beds more often than he slept in his own, sometimes pulling one of them down the hidden hallways that connected their rooms so they could all pile into bed together.  Eren sucked bruises beneath Levi’s collar on a regular basis, and smiled the next day as he watched him pulling on his cravat to keep it in place.  He left love notes in Erwin’s journal on the blank pages the blond was about to reach in his daily musings.  Bought Jean new riding boots and brushed down horses to lighten his workload, and whispered disgustingly sweet things into his ear when no one was looking just to watch him blush.

 

He reveled in those he loved without hesitation, because Eren had seen the faces of those men who’d lost everything in the blink of an eye.  Eren would not waste the time he had in this life.  

 

He didn’t tell Jean any of that.  Just that there were more important things than fame or wealth or glory. 

 

Just,  _ ‘If I bothered with all that I would never see you, love, _ ’ and Jean would hit him, and then kiss him, and that was all he needed.

 

Jean had been quiet for awhile as Eren lost himself in thought, and the fingers in his hair felt indulgent, lingering there much longer than they usually did in the light of day.  He was being oddly affectionate, and Eren decided to push his luck, as he often did.

 

“Come stay with me tonight.  It’s been weeks.”  It had barely been ten days, and Jean laughed at his exaggeration, hand trailing down to cup Eren’s jaw and rub at the stubble there.

 

“After you came to see me in the stable master’s quarters the other day I was limping so badly had to tell Mike I’d been thrown from the saddle.  Stayed home the next day, even.”  Eren lifted his head, eyes dancing, teeth bright behind his smile.

 

“You can throw me from  _ your  _ saddle this time, and we can spend tomorrow in my bed recovering.”  Jean opened his mouth to refuse, then closed it, considering.

 

“Actually my aunt and her kids are showing up later this evening to visit my mother.  Not sure how long they’ll be here.  We’ll be short on beds.”  Eren felt triumphant, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist and tugging him to the ground.

 

“So you’ll be in mine until they depart, and I’ll help you with the horses so we can better reacquaint you with my sheets.”

 

Jean still towered over him, even without the fence underneath him, and the taller boy’s chin came to rest on the top of Eren’s head.  He felt Jean sigh and knew he had won, even before the Jean spoke.

 

“I’ll clean up and eat dinner with my family, and then head to the main house.”

 

He said it as though he’d been defeated, but he hadn’t put up much of a fight, and Eren smiled like an idiot the rest of the day.

 

…………………………

 

Jean was barely inside the bedroom before Eren was on him, shoving him up against the locked door and kissing him breathless.  The day had passed agonizingly slowly, and Eren didn’t care that the sun was barely starting to set.  He wanted Jean, wanted him right then, didn’t want to wait.  The telltale click-clack of footsteps moving down the hall had Jean pulling back, lips already wet and red from Eren’s attentions.

 

“Wait,  _ wait _ .  There are still people in the hallways, someone could hear us, we need to wait.”  

 

Eren shook his head, standing up on his toes again to mouth at Jean, who turned his head to side to evade the kiss.  Eren just moved to his jaw, down to his throat, licking gently at the skin there, whispering against it between kisses.

 

“Let’s go to the other room then.  Behind Erwin’s closet.  None of the servants can hear us there.”  Jean let out a rough breath as Eren nipped gently at his earlobe, struggling to find words under Eren’s assault.

 

“E-Erwin could, though.  And Levi, if he’s in there.  Soon as they go get clothes out of the closet, they’ll hear you.  You’re  _ noisy _ .”  Eren laughed, groping at Jean’s arousal through his pants.

 

“I don’t care if they hear.  They might like it.  Let them listen.”  He knew Jean’s defenses were falling away, considering the way he was rutting into Eren’s touch, heart fluttering wild in his chest.

 

“The thought of them listening is…  Erwin is incredibly intimidating, Eren.  Levi is downright frightening.”  Eren laced their fingers together, easing away with a smirk and pulling Jean towards the bookshelf that would lead them to Erwin’s secret room.

 

“Not in bed they’re not.”  Eren slid the bookshelf aside, pressing his mouth right up to Jean’s ear to whisper into it.  “Get Levi on his back with those pale thighs spread, and he turns into kitten.  Purring and rubbing his face against you and arching into every touch.  Mewling out helpless little noises, always ready to beg for what he wants.”  Jean shuddered hard, and Eren smiled against his skin, nosing into his throat.

 

“A-And Erwin…?  Is he a kitten, too?”

 

“Erwin is more like a dog you don’t know all that well.  He seems eager to please, and most of the time he’s beautifully obedient.  He’s all bright eyes and nuzzles and wagging tail.  But then sometimes he turns on you and sinks in his teeth when you least expect it.  And those teeth feel very, very good.”  Eren backed up into the dark hallway, cocking his head to the side, their entwined hands stretched taut between them.  “Shall we?”

 

Jean swallowed hard, and then nodded, taking a slow step forward.  Eren stopped him with a hand splayed out on his chest and furrowed his brows, eyes suddenly serious.

 

“If you don’t want them to hear, we can stay here and wait for the servants to go to bed.  It’s fine.  It will be just as perfect either way.”  Jean smiled, reaching out to brush loose brown locks behind Eren’s ear.

 

“It’s fine.  Let them hear the sounds you make for me.  You’re no less mine if they listen.”

 

Eren felt his cheeks flush, and he hid the pink in his face by leading them deeper into the hallway and closing the bookshelf behind them.  The door to Erwin’s closet room opened easily under his key, and after lighting the lantern that hung on the wall Jean had Eren naked on the soft, rich sheets in a handful of moments.  The blond tossed his clothes to the floor just as carelessly, throwing an amused glance around him.  Levi had packed up their gear neatly, leaving only a vial of oil on the bedside table, but Jean knew what was hidden away in those chests and drawers.  Eren followed Jean’s eyes with a grin, putting his hands above his head in a display of submission.

 

“You wanna tie me up?  You know I’d let you.”  Jean shook his head, hands tracing up Eren’s arms to lace their fingers together and pin him against the bed.  He kneed Eren’s thighs apart gently, kissing his way from Eren’s chest over his collarbones, up his throat, lingering at his mouth.

 

“It’s enough just like this.  I want you to touch me.  Want you free to do as you like.  I…”  Jean paused, eyes darting away briefly before finding Eren’s again.  “I love you, too.” 

 

Eren squeezed Jean’s hands in answer, fighting the sting in his eyes, because Jean rarely said the words.  They both knew how he felt, it was obvious in the way they touched each other, the way his eyes ate Eren alive, the voice he used when they were alone.  A voice no one else ever heard, that belonged just to Eren, and he kept it close to him.  His love was obvious, but he hardly ever spoke his feelings aloud, and it made those instances that he did even more meaningful.  

 

“I know,” Eren said, shifting beneath Jean to arch his back in anticipation.  The movement had them both grinding into one another, and Jean released his hands to seek out the oil by the bed.  He slicked up the fingers of his right hand, and Eren spread his thighs wider, sighing in bliss as Jean’s fingertips began teasing between his cheeks.

 

Eren’s breath caught on a whine as Jean slipped one inside, delving slowly deeper, mouth hungry on his throat.  He slid one hand into Jean’s now messy hair, the other clutching at his shoulder, and Eren tried to hold back the little whimpering noises that wanted to break free.  Tried, and mostly failed, and then Jean’s voice was in his ear.

 

“I thought you didn’t care if they heard you.”  Jean twisted his finger artfully, palming Eren’s arousal as he fucked the brunet on his hand.  Eren did whimper then, loudly, bucking up into Jean’s fist and writhing beneath him.  “That’s it, you’re so fucking mouthy all the time, no need to keep quiet now, beautiful.”  A few more twisting thrusts, and Jean worked a second finger inside Eren’s wet heat, feeling him shiver at the stretch.

 

“Jean, yes…”

 

“Mmmmm,” Jean hummed, sounding far too pleased with himself.  “Louder.  So your other lovers can hear me ruin you.  Say my name again.”  He scissored his digits in Eren, spreading them open before pressing hard against his prostate.  Ran his thumb over Eren’s slit, working a bruise up under the brunet’s ear with his mouth, where it would be hidden by all that hair.

 

Jean liked it better down, anyway.

 

“JEAN, fuck, Jean...”  

 

Eren could feel himself leaking over Jean’s knuckles, warm precome dripping from his crown.  Could feel Jean grinning into his throat, those long fingers bringing him dangerously close to the edge.  There was no keeping silent now, not with Jean sucking Eren’s nipples into his mouth one after the other, back and forth until they were swollen and red and achy.  They’d be sensitive for days after this, making Eren think of Jean every time his shirt brushed against the sore flesh.  Eren moaned on every exhale, breath shivering on every inhale, hands roaming restlessly all over the blond.  Through Jean’s hair, over his back, gripping at his arms, clinging to him anywhere he could reach.  Jean was three fingers into him, teeth sharp on Eren’s chest, yet still so gentle.  His stomach was wet with with own pearlescent fluid, his ass slick with oil, a sheen of sweat visible on his forehead.  Eren’s cheeks were pink, moisture leaking from the corner of his mouth, hair wild from his thrashing.  Jean was breaking him into pieces, and Eren wanted to be broken.

 

He was a fucking mess, desperate and needful, debauched sounds streaming from him laced with profanities and Jean’s name.   _ Please, Jean, shit, yes.  Right there, more, fuck,  _ and just as he was about to come over Jean’s fingers the blond withdrew.

 

“Please, please, Jean, please…”  Jean was already lining himself up with Eren, tip of his arousal barely easing inside, and he kissed Eren hard before pulling back.

 

“Please what, baby?”  Eren groaned, trying to impale himself on Jean’s cock, nails biting red crescents into the his back.

 

“Please fuck me, Jean, fuck me, fuck- FUCK!”  

 

His begging cut off abruptly as Jean pressed inside, bottoming out in one slow thrust and then holding painfully still.  Letting Eren get used to the stretch, and he bit his lip and forced himself to relax around Jean, bliss already creeping in around the edges of the fullness he felt.  After a few moment Jean pulled out a bit, pushing back in, listening to Eren gasp.  Then his mouth was painting kisses into Eren’s skin, on his jaw and his nose and his chin.  The corners of his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks.  He whispered praises in between them, _ you’re so good, you’re so beautiful, you’re precious, you’re mine _ .  Eren melted under the affection Jean spilled out,  swallowed it up like rain, thirsty for it as he’d never been for anything else.

 

Jean moved with more patience than Eren thought him capable of, rocking into him tortuously, making him keen.  There was no hurry, no rush, and Jean had Eren shaking beneath him.  He twisted Eren open,  all he was on display for Jean’s gaze, all Eren’s love and want and adoration written plainly across his face.  Jean read it there with eyes that missed nothing, leaning down to take Eren’s lips.  Softly, and sweetly, tongue spilling into into Eren’s mouth to taste everything inside.  

 

Eren often did this same thing to Jean, wore him down until he was nothing but feeling, and enjoyed every second of it.

 

But there was something beautiful about being broken by Jean, too, and he let the devastation was over him in a wave.  He let Jean turn him this way and that, arranging his limbs as he pleased.  Jean toyed with his throbbing nipples, and laved at his aching throat, and stroked his swollen cock until he thought he might explode.  Eren trembled in his arms, and called out his name, and Jean coaxed him to climax twice before coming inside him, both of them dizzy and lost to euphoria.

 

Jean cleaned them up, and Eren let him, boneless and sated and unwilling to move.  They normally didn’t sleep there, even when they utilized the room.  It was more for privacy and convenience than anything else, but Eren wasn’t sure his legs would hold him without wobbling, nor did he really want Jean carrying him back to his own quarters.  Jean didn’t seem to mind, rubbing his face back and forth across Eren’s hair as he curled up over Jean’s chest.  He felt Jean breathe in deep, nose buried in his messy strands, speaking muffled against them.

 

“Do you really think they listened?”  Eren grinned, eyes blinking closed already, half asleep.

 

“If they were in Erwin’s room, they listened.  Probably got off listening, if I know them.”

 

“They like listening to your pretty little moans, eh?  Like hearing their sweet young Master getting fucked by the stable boy?”  Jean’s voice was full of amusement, clearly enjoying the idea.  Eren was barely there, words slurred and broken by intermittent yawns, all honesty and no filter.  Jean wondered how early he’d gotten up that morning if he was already this tired.

 

Or maybe he could take credit for wearing Eren out so thoroughly.

 

“They like listening to you, too.  Levi… thinks you’re handsome.  Erwin likes… your smile…  I could carry you into their bed tomorrow and…”  Eren yawned again and continued in a whisper, almost lost to sleep.  “...and they’d happily help me make a mess of you, love.”

 

Then he was gone, out like a light in Jean’s embrace, dead to the world.  A few minutes later he started snoring, loudly.  Drooling on Jean’s chest, and he knew he was done for, because he didn’t even care.  Just brushed Eren’s hair back from his face so he could look at it more clearly, fingers tracing his thick brows, thumbs dancing over his lips.

 

He spent a long time watching him sleep in the flickering light of the lantern.  Thinking of Eren, and how ridiculous he was, and how Jean loved him all the more for it.

 

Thinking of Eren carrying him to Erwin and Levi’s bed to be made a mess of.  He blushed, and then shuddered, and put out the lamp to hide from himself.

 

No.  Eren was warm in his arms, vibrant and real and so alive it was painful.

 

_ This is more than enough, _ he thought, and fell asleep to the sound of Eren’s snores.

  
  



	5. Moonlight

Levi was still trying to catch his breath, curled up into Erwin underneath soft blankets.  It was too hot for them, really, especially considering the vigorous fucking Erwin had just given him.  But Erwin had tucked him in so lovingly that Levi couldn’t find it in himself to complain, so he sweltered under the comforter instead, waiting for the heat of exertion to pass.  He’d caught Levi in the closet earlier, one ear pressed to the wood of the false back, a hand shoved up his cotton nightgown.  Not that he needed to be that close in order to listen to Eren sob out Jean’s name.

 

They could hear Eren’s muffled cries through the wall, faint but undeniable in the quiet of Erwin’s room, though the sound would not carry out into the hallway.   It was obvious that Jean was working Eren over quite nicely, if his whimpering pleas for more were any indication.  Levi always enjoyed listening to the pair and had been shamelessly stroking himself to the sound of Eren’s moans when Erwin took over.  He pressed Levi’s face into the wood, and shoved two fingers into his mouth to quiet his breathy whines.  Then he fingered Levi open and fucked him into the wall, relocating to Erwin’s bed when Eren eventually fell silent.

 

It was not terribly long after that, and both of them were sated and somnolent, smiling into the blue dimness of the room for no real reason.  They did not fill the hushed quiet with words, or flinch at one another’s soft touches.  Erwin ran his hands affectionately through Levi’s hair, while Levi traced meaningless patterns over the blond’s chest.  This calm between them was not new, not anymore, but it had once been a foreign thing.  

 

They’d always loved each other, even before Levi had called Erwin’s estate his home.  But the air between them was thick with things unsaid, and neither one of them could breach the gap that kept them apart.  When they came together it was always out of desperate need, something denied for weeks or months before they caved to desire.  The emotion was there in the heat of the moment, warm and fierce and inarguable, but once the euphoria faded they were both afraid to face themselves.

 

Afraid of letting another person hold so much power over them.  They’d both loved, and lost, and the thought of tying themselves up with someone else’s fate left them both anxious and tense and overwhelmed.  So they danced around the issue, and moved through the days as though they weren’t aching to lay one another bare.  Like their hands didn’t tremble with the need to touch, like their mouths weren’t hungry with the need to taste.

 

Like their beds weren’t agonizingly lonely each night, and when they inevitably fell into each other it was frantic and frenzied and left them both shaking.  Their love was evident in their embraces, in their ruthless kisses and wanton grasping, but neither one said it aloud.

 

Unspoken.  Hidden away in the depths of their throats where they thought it could not hurt them.  Sharp as a knife, and it sliced them apart from inside piece by piece.

 

Then Eren showed up after his father passed away, and he was a fire that consumed everything around him.  Unafraid to tell them exactly what he thought, what he felt, what he wanted.

 

_ You’re beautiful, and I love you, and I want you both. _

 

He swallowed them up, forged them into steel, and they were stronger in his wake.  Eren was relentless like the tides, rising higher and higher until they were pulled helplessly into his undertow.  Once he realized his feelings were reciprocated, the boy was unstoppable.  No matter how many times they tried to turn him away, afraid of themselves more than anything else, Eren would not give up.  Would not give in.  Would not take ‘no’ for an answer, even falling harshly from Levi’s lips, or whispered chiding over Erwin’s shoulder.  He didn’t try to force them into anything, but he didn’t have to.

 

They both found flowers on their pillows at night.  Not from the garden, not the finely groomed roses and chrysanthemums and lilies that were cultivated painstakingly by the groundskeepers to grace the many vases of the estate.  No, these were wildflowers plucked from fields and meadows scattered across the grounds, yellow and orange and red and blue.  Sometimes loose handfuls, or bound together with string.  Piled up in Levi’s teacups, pressed flat between the pages of Erwin’s journal.

 

Little trinkets began appearing as well, wrapped in fine paper, but poorly and without patience.  Erwin and Levi were both wealthy enough that such things were not really necessary, but coming from Eren the gifts meant more somehow.  A new cravat, a bolo tie with a dark jade stone, expensive teas and ornate quills.  There were sometimes charcoal sketches folded up alongside the gifts, wrought with a surprising amount of skill.  Portraits of them, in profile, or bent over their desks, and Erwin wondered when Eren managed to draw them.  When did he stare at them for so long, hands working over the paper of his sketchbook, without them noticing?

 

It seemed impossible considering the way Erwin felt when Eren’s eyes were on him.

 

After that Eren began insisting on rubbing Levi’s sore knee, his old injury acting up in cold weather.  He couldn’t always hide the limp that crept up out of nowhere, and Eren was always there with warm hands and a salve that smelled like mint.  Eyes that were too bright and and a mouth that looked hungry for things that Levi did not want to deny him, fingers coaxing and gentle.  Yet he always pulled back with a smile when he was done, and did not press further.  Didn’t slip his hands deeper into Levi’s clothes, and use those agile fingers to tear him to pieces.

 

Part of Levi wished he would.

 

Erwin found his paperwork organized each morning, stacked up neatly instead of the chaos he often left it in.  His desk tidied, his inkwells full, little things the servants would not have known to take care of without his explicit instructions.  Eren was unceasing in his efforts, and neither one of them could figure out why.

 

They weren’t worth such effort.  Were older than Eren, and set in their ways, boring and lifeless when compared to his brilliant vitality.  It was only later on that they realized the distance between the two of them had been all but erased.  Eren chased after them tirelessly, and they came together to speak in hushed tones about the boy.  The gifts he brought, and the notes he left, and the way he looked at them.  

 

His smile, and his eyes, and his unshakeable joy.

 

Levi found himself in Erwin’s bed more often than he had in ages, and instead of the usual tense muscles and tight words, there was calm.  They made love, and relaxed in the soft afterglow of their affection, voices muted and fond and lingering.

 

Always  _ Eren, Eren, Eren. _

 

Yet something held them back from bringing Eren there, too.  Pulling him between their sheets, tugging off his clothes.  Giving him what they all wanted.  It felt wrong somehow, like stealing something for themselves that was meant for all the world.  

 

Taking the sun from the sky, and burying it beneath them in shadow.

 

Then one day, over the course of a week or so,  Eren’s mood went dark and quiet.  Eventually Levi came upon him sleeping on the floor in Erwin’s bedroom with an empty bottle of whiskey in hand, spilling out its dregs onto the hardwood.  He summoned Erwin to carry Eren to his bed, and he woke up as they pulled off his shoes and tucked him beneath the blankets.  Eren slurred out tearful words through his daze, and they made Erwin’s heart seize up in his chest, made Levi’s fists clench tight.

 

_ ‘I can’t stay here anymore.  I have to go.  It hurts to look at you and not touch you, and my eyes will do nothing else.’ _

 

Eren woke up the next morning in Erwin’s bed, still in his clothes but pressed between Erwin and Levi.  He could barely breathe with how tightly they clung to him, Erwin’s face nuzzling into his hair, Levi curled up against his chest.  

 

_ ‘Don’t go,’ _ they said, so Eren didn’t.

 

Eren’s mouth tasted like old whiskey when they kissed him the first time, and he covered one of his eyes with the heel of his hand almost immediately, wincing at the pain in his head.  He cried, still half drunk and unable to hold it back, and they shushed him and held him and brushed their lips over his tear stained cheeks.  Eventually Levi urged him back into his own room and brought him breakfast, then stroked Eren’s wild hair with cool fingers until he went to sleep again.

 

They loved him, and he them, but it took awhile for the pair to realize just how thoroughly he would own them both.  

 

It was more beautiful than they could have imagined to watch Jean, too, fall victim to Eren’s gravity.  At first they thought Eren might lose interest in them, but he had more than enough affection to go around, and after seeking their approval the boy went after Jean mercilessly.  Jean was younger than Erwin and Levi, clumsier, and all but defenseless against Eren’s advances.  He flushed and stammered and tripped over himself when Eren pointed those blinding smiles at him.  

 

Eren did the same when he recounted his efforts to them, and they failed to fight down their grins.

 

They could tell when Eren told Jean about their arrangement, even if he hadn’t warned them he was doing so in advance.  Jean was suddenly speechless around them, eyes wide, darting from Levi to Erwin and back again when they happened to be in the same room.  He distanced himself from Eren for a while, and the brunet was somber and serious and starved for touch.

 

But Eren was a force of nature, and soon Levi saw wildflowers peeking out of Jean’s pockets, a new saddle on his favorite mount, a fresh blush on his cheeks.

 

A hickey on his neck, and a limp in his step, and Eren’s expression that day at breakfast made words unnecessary.  They saw a little less of Eren as he snuck into the stables or brought Jean to bed, but it was worth it for the light that came back into his eyes.

 

Now Levi was snug in Erwin’s arms, Jean and Eren in the next room wrapped up in each other, too.  Levi smirked into the darkness, not ungrateful for just how far Eren had brought them all.  

 

“What are you thinking about?”  Erwin’s voice was low and knowing, but Levi answered him anyway.

 

“Eren.  And Jean.  And you.”

  
Erwin’s lips were warm in his hair, his breath stirring the strands, and neither one of them spoke again.  They fell asleep smiling into each other’s skin, the room blue with moonlight, night sounds creeping through their windows.


	6. Bruise

The first time Erwin ever laid eyes on Eren, the second thought that popped into his head regarding the youth was that he was probably clumsy, though why he thought that, Erwin didn’t really know.  

 

His first thought was something heated, and wildly inappropriate, and Erwin had never spoken it aloud even after all this time.  Now, years later, with Eren’s hands slipping underneath his shirt, Eren’s fingers working expertly to unknot the tense muscles of his shoulders, and Erwin could say without a shadow of a doubt that there was  _ nothing  _ clumsy about the boy anymore.  

 

Erwin’s eyes had fallen closed, body slack and relaxed as Eren pulled every ounce of anxiety out of him with a deft touch.  He was supposed to be working while Eren rubbed his shoulders, but both of them knew that wouldn’t last.  

 

Eren spoiled Levi and him both, really, and neither one could find reason to complain.  When Levi’s mood went black and furious, Eren was always there to make him mindless.  Levi would try and hold onto his annoyance, but it was impossible when Eren refused to yield.  

 

He had infinite patience when it came to getting the things he wanted.

 

Erwin knew when Levi had been loved out of his grouchiness, because the servants could never seem to get him out of his room.  Erwin would enter through the passage behind the painting in Levi’s quarters and find him in bed, either sleeping or on his way there, usually with Eren still wrapped around him possessively.  Blankets a mess, pillows on the floor, but Levi was oblivious to the destruction.  He was always curled up on Eren’s chest, eyes half lidded, grinning like a fool.

 

Other times Levi could be found lounging in the bath in the middle of the afternoon, steam rising in the air around him, water painted pastel shades with salts or scenting the room with the faintest trace of roses.  Levi gloried in the decadent heat of the tub for hours, sipping on tea that Eren had brought him, not a care in the world.  Drunk on affection, languid and untroubled, and Erwin often had to take charge of the servants because Levi was all but useless after Eren was through with him.

 

Erwin was different, and Eren figured him out with worrying ease.  Unlike Levi, Erwin couldn’t be drawn into any erotic distraction.  He was less prone to anger than Levi, and more often struck by melancholy or anxiety. If left alone it would pass soon enough, but Eren was not the kind of person to give someone space when they were upset.  So he massaged Erwin’s shoulders, or his feet, until there was nothing left in him but calm.

 

Sometimes Eren sang to him, and everything in the whole world seemed to quiet so Erwin could listen.  Eren’s voice was nothing spectacular.  He sang off key, with strange rhythms, and got half the words wrong to all of Erwin’s favorite songs.

 

They were still more beautiful the way he sang them, which probably had less to do with the sound and more with the fact that Eren was singing just for Erwin.  Levi acted unaffected, but Erwin noticed he could always find something to clean nearby when Eren’s voice was curling through the air.  There was no dust to be found, and Levi’s cloth still moved pointlessly over the desks and shelves and vases.

 

Staring off into space, not even watching his hands, and Erwin was somehow not convinced Levi was immune to Eren’s charms.  

 

It took months of being together before Erwin or Levi could even decipher when Eren wasn’t happy.  He would still smile, still laugh, still touch them and kiss them and crawl into their beds at night.  But there was something muted about his eyes.  Something slow in his gestures, something quiet about his voice.  Only when one of his dark moods fell on the anniversary of his mother’s death did Erwin piece things together, and after that it was easy to pick out Eren’s sadness.

 

It was also easy to pull him out.  Much easier than drawing Levi from his fury, or bringing Erwin back from his relentless worry.  All it took was attention, and affection, and Eren’s smile spread out across his face again, his laugh sounding out through the room.  A few soft words of love in his ear, a tight embrace, a chaste kiss stolen in the dark corners of the house.  Eren was not complicated, and Erwin was relieved at the simplicity.  If Eren was feeling particularly down, and all else failed, Erwin simply threw the boy over his shoulder and dragged him off the bed.

 

Which was both effective and incredibly pleasant, and Erwin didn’t see any reason not to indulge them both in it.

 

Erwin hadn’t been particularly upset when Eren showed up this evening and insisted on rubbing his shoulders, but he also wasn’t going to argue.  He let out pleased groan, leaning deeper into Eren’s hands, head falling back on a sigh.

 

“Keep making those noises and my hands might stray,” Eren murmured, quiet enough that it was hard to hear.  Erwin smiled, tugging one of Eren’s hands down over his collarbones to splay out across his chest.

 

“Let them stray, just lock the door first.  I’d hate to scandalize the help any more than they already are.”  Then Eren’s mouth was wet on Erwin’s throat, laving at the the skin hungrily, teeth scraping just so.  He sucked hard for a long time, until Erwin knew he’d be wearing purple black bruises in his skin.

 

He didn’t care.  That’s what collars were for.  When Eren pulled off Erwin wanted to whine, but remained silent instead, waiting.

 

“Levi’s the only one who will come in here, and I don’t really mind scandalizing him.”

 

Then Eren slid around and dropped to his knees between Erwin’s feet, totally ignoring the open door.  He jerked Erwin’s chair closer to the desk, and once Eren was tucked safely underneath it, he started unbuttoning Erwin’s pants.  There were complaints somewhere between his mind and his mouth, but they never quite made it past his lips.

 

Erwin wouldn’t have meant them, and Eren wouldn’t have listened, and they were well past such things anyway.

 

Erwin tangled his hand in Eren’s hair, letting out a rough exhale when he felt the slick heat of the boy’s tongue sliding over his cock.  He sat back in his seat a bit, pressing his hips further forward to allow Eren better access.  Erwin bit down on his knuckles as Eren sucked his arousal between his lips, working it skillfully, making filthy, wet noises.  He held onto Eren’s hair, letting his hand move up and down, bobbing along with Eren’s mouth.  It had been a few days since Erwin had indulged in any sort of… distraction, and he was hard pressed to keep back the moans that wanted to pour out of him.  Especially considering the way Eren was palming his thighs, using nothing but his mouth to work Erwin’s shaft.  His head fell forward, free hand fisting the paper he’d been working on without realizing it.  It was crumpled in his palm now, utterly useless, and later on Erwin might be bothered by that fact.

 

In that moment, being  _ bothered  _ was an impossibility.  Eren’s mouth was fucking  _ sinful, _ and no matter how often he was victim to its skill, Erwin never got used to it.

 

Eren took him progressively deeper, until he was nosing into Erwin’s stomach, the flat of his tongue swirling along the underside of Erwin’s arousal.  Erwin buried his fingers tighter in Eren’s hair and held him there, hips rocking back and forth as he started to fuck the boy’s mouth.  He felt Eren mewl appreciatively around him, because there were few things he enjoyed as much as one of his lovers rutting into his lips.

 

Even without sight, Erwin could picture Eren’s face.  Had seen it often enough to commit it to memory, the way his pupils went black with want.  The way he went dazed and drunk on the feel of someone taking him that way, using his mouth roughly.  The sounds he made, the way his breath hitched, the little shivers that ran through his body.

 

Eren might own them, but he enjoyed being owned sometimes, too.

 

Erwin did not hear the steps moving down the hallway, did not see the figure standing in the doorway.  He was bent forward so far over his desk that his forehead was almost pressed into the wood, shuddering against the ecstasy of Eren’s tongue and Eren’s heat and the hushed little moans he let out.

 

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _

 

“Master Smith, sir?  Are you well?”  

 

Erwin jolted upright to see Petra standing there, knuckles still resting against the doorframe, unwilling to cross the threshold into the room without invitation.  Her brows were furrowed with worry, and it took Erwin a moment to realize she thought he might be ill.  Sweating, gasping, cheeks flushed as he shook and groaned.  There was no doubt that Eren had heard her speak, even from underneath the desk, but he did not acknowledge the interruption.  Just hollowed his cheeks around Erwin’s cock, the suction increasing to beautiful levels, moisture dripping down into the fabric of Erwin’s pants.  Petra stared, worried, and Erwin knew he had to answer her.  Had to say something to placate her, anything that would get her to leave.

 

“I’m fine, thank you.  If you’ll... “  Erwin let out a sharp breath as Eren did something incredibly distracting with his tongue, and it was a few seconds before the blond could continue speaking.  “If you’ll excuse me, Petra.”

 

_ If you’ll excuse me. _  Petra took the words for what they were, a swift dismissal, and carried on down the hallway.  

 

Erwin let his head fall backwards in relief, fingers scratching fondly at Eren’s hair.  Eren swallowed around him, and made whimpering noises against his arousal.  There was now only one set of fingertips digging into his thighs, and he wondered idly if Eren had a hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time with his assault on Erwin.  It would not be surprising if he did, and the thought of Eren coming at his feet had Erwin thrusting shallowly into that hungry mouth and gnawing on his lip in an effort to keep silent.  

 

All his effort was for naught when Eren increased his pace, sucking and licking and bobbing faster.  Whining almost desperately, his tongue impossibly hot, and Erwin stopped trying to hold himself up and lay his head down on the desk in defeat.  Mouth open and panting into the crumpled papers of his day’s work, jaw shivering, time dragging on endlessly as Eren made him blind with euphoria.  He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, fighting off the climax that was threatening to overtake him, only that the click of the door shutting had him glancing up.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?  Petra said you looked sick.”  Levi was there, head cocked to the side, expression carefully neutral.  The face he wore when he didn’t want to appear worried, but Erwin could see through it in an instant.

 

He shoved his seat backwards and Eren moved with him, latched onto his cock and unwilling to relinquish it.  Once he was no longer tucked away beneath the desk, Erwin could see that yes, Eren was furiously stroking himself, just as close to the brink of orgasm as Erwin.

 

Levi locked the door, making a vague sound of annoyance, but he moved closer for a better view nonetheless.  It must have been hot underneath the desk, pressed in tight between Erwin’s legs in such an enclosed space, because Eren’s face was flushed and sweat slick.  His hair was wild from Erwin’s tousling, lips wet with drool and precome, pearly fluid leaking down his chin.  Between Eren’s frantic sucking and Levi’s eyes on them it wasn’t long before they were both coming.

 

Erwin twitched and hissed, shooting into Eren’s mouth without warning, and then Eren tumbled over the edge, too.  Swallowing as best he could, some of it dripping from between his lips as he jerked out his own climax, white ropes painting the floor beneath him.  Finally Erwin eased Eren off his softening cock, eliciting a helpless sound from him.  He laid his head down on Erwin’s thigh for a moment, catching his breath as he tucked himself back into his pants and started to stand up.

 

Only to be stilled by Levi’s boot on his shoulder holding him in place, eyes bright and devious.

 

“Don’t know where you think you’re going.  It’s my turn.”

 

He deposited himself in Erwin’s lap and tugged his arousal out with careless gestures until it was looming obscenely in Eren’s face.  Slit already shining, swollen, crown red with need.

 

Eren smirked, and licked the remains of Erwin’s seed off his lips.

 

Then he got to work.


	7. Soothe

He hated it when people came to visit the estate.  Even if it was just for dinner the guests tended to stay the night, considering how secluded Erwin’s home was, which meant more work for Levi.  People didn’t seem to grasp that he wasn’t actually a butler, despite Erwin mentioning it repeatedly.  So Levi ended up biting his tongue and trying not glare at Erwin’s business associates and distant, often needy, relatives as they subtly ordered him about.  

 

Erwin wasn’t exactly fond of visitors, but he used to tolerate them with more grace than Levi, though that wasn’t exactly a difficult task.  His previously unflappable demeanor made everything so much more amusing when Eren eventually insinuated himself into their lives.  Watching Erwin’s good humor and patient hosting deteriorate into something clipped and only vaguely tolerant almost made it easier for Levi to deal with relative strangers in their home.

 

Because when people were there, Eren was much more aware of what constituted appropriate boundaries between the three of them.  There were no lingering touches, no overly fond glances, no brief kisses pressed into their hair.  No wide, loving smiles where anyone could see, or vanishing into Levi or Erwin’s bedchambers, uncaring of who might be looking.  Eren wouldn’t dream of doing anything that would endanger Erwin’s reputation among his family or business partners, even if it meant reigning in his usually relentless need for touch and attention.

 

The first time they had guests Erwin didn’t seem to realize why he was in such a foul mood until long after they’d gone.  It was unsettling, just how much the two of them had come to rely on Eren’s casual displays of affection.  But they didn’t usually have a choice in the matter, visitors would come occasionally whether they like it or not, and watching as Erwin struggled to hold onto some semblance of politeness was entertaining enough that Levi almost didn’t mind.

 

Almost.

 

Eren was better with people than both Erwin and Levi combined.  He made them feel welcome effortlessly, made them comfortable just by existing.  It was a natural facet of his personality, not something he had to consciously think about doing.  More than once Levi found himself frowning at one of Erwin’s acquaintances who was a little too entranced by Eren’s charms.  Coaxing stories out of him, sitting closer than was necessary, trying to ply him with Erwin’s wine or unsubtle tales about their fortune.

 

As though Eren wasn’t wealthier than they were by miles.  As though he didn’t already live in absurd luxury.

 

As though he didn’t find all of it totally worthless, and spend his days eating berries he picked from the underbrush around the manor until his fingers were stained red, and making out with Jean in the tall grass.

 

Eren paid them just enough attention to escape being considered rude, but inevitably left before they could embarrass themselves too badly.  He dealt with everyone beautifully, without annoyance or frustration. 

 

Which was why Levi found himself worried when everyone started to gather for dinner that particular evening, a pair of Erwin’s business executives already seated at the table, and Eren was nowhere to be found.  He’d been scarce all afternoon, and Levi realized he hadn’t actually seen him for well over an hour.

 

He eventually found Eren in one of the smaller kitchens, water heating up over the stove in a kettle.  Eren was crouched in the floor, face buried in his hands.  Most of the lamps had been put out, leaving only a solitary lantern and the light of the stove, the little room flickering with firelight.  The dimness, along with the familiar scent of the tea he was brewing, told Levi all he needed to know.  

 

The migraines Eren got were infrequent but merciless, usually lasting a few days before they eased off.  He would lock himself away in the dark of his room, sleepless and tense and miserable.  On good days he didn’t get sick to his stomach from the nausea that often came with the headaches.

 

On the bad days Levi played nurse admirably, unflinching, holding Eren’s hair back and listening to him moan as he leaned over a bucket to retch.  Levi and Erwin did their best to make it quiet, and dark, and cool, but aside from ensuring he was comfortable and brewing the tea he drank to try and soothe the pain, there wasn’t much they could do for him.  Eren’s breathing was ragged, shoulders shuddering with every exhale, and Levi knelt next to him in an instant.

 

“How long?”  Eren shrugged, but that wouldn’t be answer enough for Levi, and after a few moments he muttered out words through his fingers.

 

“Started last night.  I drank some tea, hoped it would be gone by today.  It’s been getting worse since this morning, though.”

 

He sounded awful, voice strained and low.  Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair, gently, not pulling the strands or putting any pressure on his head.  

 

“Why didn’t you say something?  You’ve been listening to Pixis drone on all morning without batting an eye.”

 

“He only comes twice a year, I didn’t want to be rude.  I actually don’t mind him, he’s not as insufferable as the rest of Erwin’s employees.”

 

Levi hissed through his teeth, trying not to glare at Eren.  He was already in pain, and being mad at him for not looking after himself wouldn’t fix anything.  Levi tugged on Eren’s arm, trying to urge him to his feet.

 

“Let’s get you to bed, Pixis will have to make do without your company this evening.  I’ll finish your tea, and bring it up to you.  Some ice as well.”  

 

Eren let himself be manhandled upright, nodding his assent, but cringed as he did so and didn’t uncover his eyes.  Levi could see wetness on Eren’s cheeks, tears still shining in the weak light, and his stomach twisted with sympathy.  They started down the hallway, Levi leading him carefully towards the stairs.  Then Eren paused, steps faltering, and he sounded small and defeated when he asked,

 

“Whose bed?”  

 

Levi bit down on the amused noise that wanted to erupt from his throat, glad Eren couldn’t see him smirking.  

 

On the kitchen floor in tears, unable to open his eyes from the pain, and Eren was still trying to find his way into one of their beds.

 

“Erwin’s.  Pixis isn’t going to go wandering into his quarters to converse like some of our guests would, it’ll be fine.”

 

Eren was much more compliant after that, and after kicking off most of his clothes, Levi got him into bed without issue.  He protested the blankets, and considering the sweat slicking his locks and clinging to his skin, Levi didn’t push.  Just stroked his hair for a moment, guilt overwhelming him at the thought of leaving Eren alone when he was in pain.  

 

They never did that.  It was usually Levi who stayed with him during the day when he had a migraine, and Erwin took over in the evenings once his work was completed so that Levi could finish dealing with the staff and household duties.  

 

Erwin couldn’t leave Pixis and his wife unattended, though, and Levi needed to be downstairs to make sure dinner went smoothly.  

 

But there were three of them, weren’t there, and no one was going to miss Jean at this time of night besides his mother.

 

Who was smart, and just as fond of Eren as everyone else seemed to be.

 

Who was kicking Jean out the door as soon as Levi showed up on their porch, shoving a cobbler of some sort into her son’s hands before slamming the door behind him.

 

……………

 

Eren’s head was still pounding when he opened his eyes, squinting into the barely there light that was creeping into the room.  The pain had receded a bit compared to the previous day, but he knew from experience it would linger until at least that night, if not into the next morning.  The worst of it seemed to have passed, but now his neck was sore, body uncomfortable like he’d slept somewhere he shouldn’t have for a bit too long.  

 

When he shifted Eren realized he was laying in Jean’s lap, long fingers still tangled in his damp hair.  Jean’s other hand had a wet rag in it, and it was obvious he’d been filling it with ice and smoothing it over Eren’s face until he passed out that way, propped up against the headboard with Erwin’s pillows.  The sheets had a large wet spot on them as well where the ice had melted onto them, and he wondered just how long Jean had stayed up, if it hadn’t yet dried.

 

He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and noticed Levi curled up on the bed next to Jean, low enough on the mattress that his face was even with Eren’s own.  Dressed in his clothes from the day before, though he’d at least taken off his boots.  One of his legs was thrown over Jean’s, a hand wrapped possessively around Eren’s arm.  Someone had covered him up with a blanket, Erwin no doubt, and a quick glance around the room revealed the master of the house passed out in a chair next to the bed.  

 

Snoring, mouth open, still wearing his boots with his head cocked to the side at a painful looking angle.  Eren hurt just looking at him.  Something warm and fond fluttered in Eren’s chest at the sight of them all cluttered around him, clearly more worried about his well being than their own.

 

As far as Eren knew, Jean had never even entered Erwin’s room before, let alone slept in the man’s bed.  And Levi wouldn’t dream of laying down in his day clothes, wrapped up with Jean no less.   Erwin would have to get up and entertain visitors soon, back aching with a crick in his neck, all of them overtired and miserable because they’d been trying to take care of him.

 

His eyes stung a little, emotions too close to the surface as they always were when he had a migraine, threatening to spill over.  All that pain wore his composure thin.  But crying would just make his head hurt worse, not to mention make him feel like an idiot.  He buried his face in Levi’s hair, hiding more than seeking any actual comfort.

 

Levi woke up a few minutes later, and Eren sent him after food and ice and tea, because it was easier than arguing that he could do it himself.  Jean and Erwin roused at the noise Levi made as he left, Jean extricating himself from Eren’s hold.  He pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Eren’s mouth, Erwin watching them with eyes that betrayed his interest.  Jean promised to return soon, heading out to the stables to feed and water the horses.  

 

Erwin kicked off his shoes and clothes and climbed into bed, tucking Eren into his chest while they waited for Levi to come back.  He asked about Pixis, curious about Erwin’s complete lack of concern over his guest.  Erwin shrugged, nosing into Eren’s hair, fingers tracing meaningless designs in his skin.

 

_ ‘He can wait,’ _ he said, utterly unbothered.

 

And so he did, Erwin dozing on and off as Levi and Eren ate together, getting crumbs in the sheets, Eren fighting down nausea and trying not to wince as the room brightened. There was blueberry cobbler there, which was a little bizarre considering it was breakfast, but Eren wasn't going to question it. 

 

When he eventually laid back down it was with Levi, Erwin finally dressing and wandering downstairs to see to his visitors.  Eren’s head still hurt, his neck, his stomach.  He could feel his heart beating behind his eyes, jaw sore from clenching it in his sleep all night, skin itching with dried sweat.

 

Levi hummed quietly, keeping fresh ice on Eren’s forehead, mouthing soft kisses into his knuckles occasionally.  Jean would be back before lunch, he’d promised, and Erwin after he saw Pixis off that afternoon.

 

So Eren slept, that shuddering, warm feeling in his chest never dissipating, and knew when he woke up he wouldn’t be alone.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a smut chapter for the day seven prompt of eruriren week, 'Black and White', and then I got an awful migraine and turned it into some fluffy self indulgent hurt/comfort instead. So eventually, I will probably add one more chapter to this, the one I had planned in the first place. Which involved Levi bent over a desk naked, and some spilled ink, and Eren's fingerprints all over those pretty thighs. Until then, have some floofs.


End file.
